


Club

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Michelangelo [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph does something for Mikey’s birthday that he knows his mate will love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club

It was soon to be Mikey’s birthday and the three brothers were deciding what to do for their younger brother.

Raphael had come up with a suggestion for his mate’s birthday, which had been shot down by their father at first but after Mikey had voiced something similar that he wanted to do for his birthday, Master Splinter had said yes. 

They were going to take Mikey out to a club, a club that accepted them for who they were, full of people like them and people who were normal as well. 

When Mikey was told, on his birthday, where he and his brothers were going, he was over the moon and his mood only got better on the way to the club and he wasn’t about to contain himself when he was inside. 

Donnie and Leo weren’t very much into the party scene, they sat together in a corner of the club, drinking a few beers that Mikey has insisted they have and soon they were making out, if they couldn’t enjoy the club, they could at least enjoy each other. 

Which also meant that Raph was alone, his mate was on the dancefloor, men and women thrusting up against him in some erotic dance and some whispering in his ear slits, flirting. It made Raph angry, but Mikey happy, and as it was his birthday, Raph tried his best not to mind. 

He sat at the bar, drinking a beer on his own, his eyes drifting from his beer, to his heavy petting brothers to his mate on the dancefloor, until a large breasted woman sat next to him and demanded his attention by almost rubbing herself against him. 

“Heya handsome, here alone?” she smiled, sticking her chest out as far as she could. 

“Nah, with...friends.” Raph answered. 

“And they’ve left you here alone at the bar?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” Raph said, not really wanting to get into a conversation with someone who obviously just wanted him for sex. 

“It’s a good thing I came along then.” she flirted and Raph had to refrain from rolling his eyes. 

“I guess so.” he said back, also not really wanting to be rude, in case she made a scene and he and his brothers got kicked out of the club which would ruin Mikey’s birthday.  

“Well maybe you and I should-” she didn’t get to finish her sentence as a muscular green arm shoved her off her stool and sat himself upon it. 

“Two of your finest beers.” Mikey told the bar keeper who nodded at him and then he turned to Raph. “Having fun?” he asked his brother.

“Lots.” Raph complimented and then his eyes drifted to the woman on the floor, who really should have thought about wearing underwear, as the sight was not for everyone’s eyes. 

“So, big boobed human’s your type?” Mikey said, the jealousy not only laced in his voice, but could also be seen in his darkening blue eyes. 

“Nah, more for blue eyed mutant turtles.” Raph grinned at him and took one of the beers that the bar keeper put next to him and Mikey. 

“Oh really, it didn’t look like that.” Mikey said, and took his beer. 

“Just like it didn’t look like you were flirting and rubbing yerself up against those people on the dancefloor.” 

“...Can we not fight on my birthday?” Mikey said, his playful teasing tone, turn to a serious one. 

“M’sorry.” Raph said. “I guess I’m just jealous.”

“I don’t mind you being jealous sometimes, it can be totally hawt.” Mikey grinned and pulled Raph and himself off their seats. “Now, c’mon I wanna dance with you and then go home for awesome birthday sex.” Mikey announced and dragged Raph onto the dance floor so that he could thrust against him and flirt into his ear slits. 

  
  
  



End file.
